1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to toner cartridges and more particularly, to a toner cartridge disposed in an electronic imaging device, and a side cover of the toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toner cartridge disposed in an electronic imaging device, such as a printer or a copy machine, is illustrated in FIGS. 1-4. The electronic imaging device 1 has a sliding rail 11, and an elastic moving piece 111 disposed on the sliding rail 11. The toner cartridge 2 is installed into the electronic imaging device 1 or unloaded from the electronic imaging device 1 by sliding along the sliding rail 11. The toner cartridge 2 is usually configured as shown in FIG. 2, having an opening 21 and a side cover 22 disposed at the opening 21 and passed through by a transmission device 3. An end of the transmission device 3 is mounted to a photosensitive cylinder (not shown). The side cover 22 has a main body, and an upper stopping portion 221 extended from the main body and located above the transmission device 3.
While the toner cartridge 2 is installed into the electronic imaging device 1 by sliding along the sliding rail 11, a part of the transmission device 3 is abutted on the sliding rail 11 and slides along the sliding rail 11. When arriving at the elastic moving piece 111, the transmission device 3 is pushed upwardly by the elastic moving piece 111, so that an end of the transmission device 3 is a little swung upwardly and stopped by the upper stopping portion 221. The aforesaid swinging motion enables the transmission device 3 to be coupled with a driving member 13 disposed inside the electronic imaging device 1. The transmission device 3 can transmit rotary kinetic energy from the driving member 13 to the photosensitive cylinder, and the photosensitive cylinder can conduct electricity when photosensitized and attract carbon powders at the same time to develop the to-be-printed document.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, while the toner cartridge 2 is unloaded from the electronic imaging device 1 by sliding along the sliding rail 11, the transmission device 3 is abutted against a corner 112 of the elastic moving piece 111 before pushing the elastic moving piece 111 downwardly and then continuing to slide. Therefore, after a period of usage of the toner cartridge, some part of the transmission device 3, such as an elastic member disposed on a shaft, is liable to be damaged by the corner 112; such situation is not adoptable for the dealers in this industry.